Cables provided with cable sockets are especially employed in the automobile industry. In order to connect cables with electrical components, the insulation at the cable end is removed and the open wire strand is crimped with a cable plug, also called cable socket. Some connections between cable strands and cable sockets are often the cause of interruptions or disruptions, and these can only be found with difficulty. Ignition troubles in motor vehicles are an example, which can be caused by a lack of a connection between cable strands and cable sockets. Problems occur, for example, if a portion of the insulation has been crimped along with the cable, or when individual wires have been removed from the strand in the course of removing the insulation and crimping then takes place, or with either too high or too low a crimping pressure.